onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Coliseum Lodging to Officer's Tower
|Conditions = *Hurry! Defeat the boss in under 20 turns! *Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Brook |EXP = 1856 |Beli = 26854 |Rainbow = |Title = |TConditions = Clear Chapter |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = 13 Years Ago and Now |Stamina2 = 12 |Battles2 = 5 |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = *Hurry! Defeat the boss in under 20 turns! *Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Law |EXP2 = 1856 |Beli2 = 20041 |Rainbow2 = 1 |Title2 = Twirly Hat Crew |TConditions2 = Clear Chapter |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = Dressrosa: Light and Shadows |Stamina3 = 12 |Battles3 = 5 |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Zoro, Kin'emon |EXP3 = 1857 |Beli3 = 26844 |Rainbow3 = |Title3 = Autograph |TConditions3 = Clear Chapter |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = Sudden Nightmare |Stamina4 = 12 |Battles4 = 5 |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Law |EXP4 = 1857 |Beli4 = 20027 |Rainbow4 = |Title4 = |TConditions4 = Clear Chapter |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = 3 Coveted Cards |Stamina5 = 12 |Battles5 = 5 |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Zoro |EXP5 = 1858 |Beli5 = 20136 |Rainbow5 = |Title5 = Card |TConditions5 = Clear Chapter |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = Operation S.O.P. |Stamina6 = 12 |Battles6 = 5 |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Franky |EXP6 = 1858 |Beli6 = 16739 |Rainbow6 = |Title6 = |TConditions6 = |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = Request From a Clumsy Father |Stamina7 = 12 |Battles7 = 5 |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Toy Soldier |EXP7 = 1859 |Beli7 = 26964 |Rainbow7 = 1 |Title7 = Slicing Winds |TConditions7 = Clear Chapter |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = Consistency and Justice |Stamina8 = 12 |Battles8 = 5 |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Franky |EXP8 = 1859 |Beli8 = 28571 |Rainbow8 = 1 |Title8 = Up-and-Comer |TConditions8 = Clear Chapter |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = The Family's Top Officer |Stamina9 = 12 |Battles9 = 5 |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Zoro, Viola, Kin'emon |EXP9 = 1860 |Beli9 = 27066 |Rainbow9 = |Title9 = |TConditions9 = |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = Showdown! Special Officer Sugar |Stamina10 = 12 |Battles10 = 5 |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Leo |EXP10 = 1860 |Beli10 = 18831 |Rainbow10 = |Title10 = Tatababasco |TConditions10 = Clear Chapter |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = Ten Years' Struggle |Stamina11 = 12 |Battles11 = 5 |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Viola, Toy Soldier |EXP11 = 1861 |Beli11 = 42061 |Rainbow11 = |Title11 = |TConditions11 = |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = Savior of Little People and Toys |Stamina12 = 20 |Battles12 = 7 |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Usopp |EXP12 = 3204 |Beli12 = 34891 |Rainbow12 = 1 |Title12 = Usoland |TConditions12 = Clear chapter |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in Coliseum Lodging to Officer's Tower }} How to beat Coliseum Lodging to Officer's Tower Chapter 1: Giolla preemptively gives you all BLOCK orbs and a 2 turn slot boost. If you change slots, she will give all BLOCK slots and lock them for 1 turn. After 2 turns she gets a 2 turn threshold damage reducer. Under 50% she will change all your orbs to block and lock them for 2 turns (please confirm). Chapter 2: Doflamingo has 99+ turns of immunity and will preemptively reduce your crew's CD. Chapter 3: 5 grunts with 1 turn of immunity that will preemptively bind your bottom row units. Chapter 4: Doflamingo has 99+turns of immunity and preemptively deals 6000 damage. Chapter 5: Fujitora paralyzes your captain and friend captain for 1 turn and reduces your ATK for 3 turns. Chapter 6: Senor Pink has a 1 turn no damage shield. After 1 turn, he boosts his ATK for 1 turn. Chapter 7: 5 grunts, 1 of each type. They bind your healing for 99 turns and have 99 turns of auto-heal. Chapter 8: Machvise turns all your orbs unfavorable and binds your bottom row for 5 turns and is on a 50 turn cooldown. Senor Pink has a 99+ turn delay immunity, boosts their ATK for 5 turns and locks the target onto himself. After defeating Senor Pink, Machvise's cooldown reduces to 1 and he attacks for 7000. Chapter 9: The grunt has 10 turns of resilience. Chapter 10:Sugar boosts the chance of landing slots and makes the unfavorable for 10 turns each. If you change your slots, she'll reduce your ATK for 10 turns. Chapter 11: Gladius has 99+ turns of delay immunity and 10 turns of enrage. Chapter 12: Stage 6, Trebol changes all your orbs to unfavorable. Stage 7, Sugar boosts her DEF for 2 turns, reduces your ATK for 2 turns and blows away one of your units. Category:Dressrosa